smifandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Super Mario Island
Welcome to Super Mario Island is the debut episode of Super Mario Island. Summary Mario, Luigi and their friends visit an island full of Pokémon and meet Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon. They are then given a diving challenge and a pool crafting challenge against a group of Starter Pokémon since it's their first day on the island. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to Mario and his friends getting off a boat and onto a dock. Three female Pokémon - who introduce themselves as Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon - welcome them to the island. As a result, Rockruff and Shinx give the Mario crew a diving challenge against a group of Starter Pokémon called the Starter Squad. The Mario crew accepts the challenge and everyone changes into swimsuits. When Shinx starts the diving challenge after Scorbunny and Squirtle show the Mario crew which part is the safe zone, Princess Peach does a "jackknife" into the water, while Totodile does a flip. Just when Mario is about to dive against Grookey, Bowser Jr. then pulls out his paintbrush and begins to tickle Mario, but then pushes him off the high cliff, causing the red-hatted plumber to land in the safe zone. Mario, getting out of the water, then glares at Bowser Jr. and tells him he is "so-a dead". Bowser Jr. then says he pushed Mario into the safe zone, and proves it by jumping into the safe zone, amazing Mario in the process. After Bowser Jr. tells Mario, "In your face!", Mario tells the young Koopa that the latter's diving was based off his luck, and Jr. responds by saying, "Whatever!". As a response, Grookey does a backwards dive, but ends up doing a backwards flip and then lands on a belly flop out of the safe zone. Afterwards, Bowser Jr. calls Mario a "plumber face", which causes Mario to start slap-fighting with Bowser Jr. While Mario and Bowser Jr. are slap-fighting, Blooper and Squirtle both dive into the safe zone, leading to Princess Daisy and Oshawott diving - to which the former dives into the safe zone. Then, Hammer Bro., Birdo, Scorbunny and Charmander dive into the safe zone. After several people - including Luigi and Diddy Kong - dive in, Yoshi dives in as well and Mario and Bowser Jr. stop slap-fighting; the plumber and the young Koopa then move out of the way. However, when Yoshi lands, he becomes embarrassed, and then starts looking around after Rockruff and Shinx announce that the Mario crew are the winners. Luigi asks Yoshi why he's looking around, and Mario translates for Yoshi that the latter had lost his bathing suit, causing Bowser Jr. to laugh and for the rest of the crew to become stunned and disgusted while Birdo angrily asks Yoshi, "Yoshi! How could you?!". During all this, Yoshi then blushes awkwardly in embarrassment. Quotes Jr. pulls out his paintbrush and tickles Mario Mario:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mario weakened by laughter, Bowser Jr. pushes him off the cliff Mario:"WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lands into the safe zone and Bowser Jr. smiles. Mario squirts the sea water out of his mouth and glares at Bowser Jr. Mario:(angrily) "Bowser Jr., you're so-a dead!!" Bowser Jr.:"Hey! I tickled you and pushed you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Mario:"Yeah! Well, I doubt you can make it too, Jr.!" Bowser Jr.:"Oh! You know I will!" Jr. jumps into the safe zone and Mario jaw drops Bowser Jr.:"WHOOOO! In your face!" Mario:"Jr., that was just luck!" Bowser Jr.:"Whatever!" _______ jumps off the cliff and falls towards the safe zone. Mario and Bowser Jr. stop slap fighting, look up at Yoshi, who is falling towards them and widen their eyes Mario and Bowser Jr.:"Uh-oh!" lands into the safe zone and makes a big splash Luigi and Diddy:"Wahoo!" Birdo:"Yes!" Rockruff and Shinx:"The winners are...The Super Mario Crew!" Luigi:(to Yoshi) "That was awesome, dude!" notices that Yoshi is looking around the sea water Luigi:(to Yoshi) "What's wrong?" tells Mario what to say and Mario translates what Yoshi said Mario:(to his friends) "Guys, Yoshi said he lost his bathing suit!" Daisy:"Haha! Very fu-" (to Yoshi) "Wait, are you serious?" nods and everyone else, except Bowser Jr., widen their eyes. Bowser Jr. bursts out into laughter Bowser Jr.:"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daisy and Pom Pom:"EWW!" Boo and Peach:"No way! I do not wanna see that!" Hammer Bro. and Blooper:"Aww sick!" Birdo:"Yoshi! How could you?!" _______ Bowser Jr.:"Hey! At least you jumped off the cliff, ticklish wing!" Flygon:(angrily) "I'm not ticklish!" Jr. pulls out his paintbrush and tickles Flygon Flygon:"AHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snorts* ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! I'M REALLY TICKLISH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *snorts* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trivia Continuity * The SMI crew will later have the same challenge with the "newbies" in the Season 3 episode, Meet the Newbies. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1) Category:SMI Episodes